eightfoldfandomcom-20200213-history
8FOLD MASTER LIST
This is a list of every Eightfold story, in the order it was published. 2005 001 Speak! 01 – Russell (see Speak!) 002 Template 01 – Rosen (see Template) 003 Speak! 02 – Russell 004 Journey Into 01 – Rosen & Russell (see Journey Into) 005 Speak! 03 – Russell 006 Template 02 – Rosen 007 Speak! 04 – Russell 008 Speak! 05 - Russell 009 Speak! 06 - Russell 010 Speak! 07 - Russell 011 Speak! 08 - Russell 012 Speak! 09 - Russell 013 House of Fiction 01 - Russell (see House of Fiction) 014 House of Fiction 02 - Russell 015 House of Fiction 03 - Russell 016 House of Fiction 04 - Russell 017 House of Fiction 05 - Russell 018 Green Knight 01 - Russell (see Green Knight (miniseries) ) 019 Green Knight 02 - Russell 020 Green Knight 03 - Russell 2006 021 Green Knight 04 - Russell 022 Green Knight 05 - Russell 023 Green Knight 06 - Russell 024 Green Knight 07 - Russell 025 Template 03 - Rosen 026 Incarnate 01 - Rosen (see Incarnate) 027 Journey Into 02 - Russell 028 The Nostalgics 01 - Russell (see The Nostalgics) 029 Green Knight Annual - Russell 030 The Nostalgics 02 - Russell 031 Journey Into 03 - Russell 032 Fuchsia Grabbag Surprise 01 - Russell (see Fuchsia Grabbag Surprise) 033 The Nostalgics 03 - Russell 034 Jolt City 01 - Russell (see Jolt City) 035 Fuchsia Grabbag Surprise 02 - Russell 036 Jolt City 02 - Russell 037 Jolt City 03 - Russell 038 Fuchsia Grabbag Surprise 03 - Russell 039 Journey Into Annual - Russell 040 Jolt City 04 - Russell 041 Fuchsia Grabbag Surprise 04 - Russell 2007 042 Jolt City 05 - Russell 043 Journey Into 04 - Russell 044 Jolt City 06 - Russell 045 Jolt City 07 - Russell 046 Jolt City 08 - Russell 047 Jolt City 09 - Russell 048 Jolt City 10 - Russell 049 Incarnate 02 - Rosen 050 Template 04 - Rosen 051 Incarnate 03 - Rosen 052 Jolt City 11 - Russell 053 The Haunted Man 01 - Rosen (see The Haunted Man) 054 Weird Romance 01 - Rosen (see Weird Romance) (see Eightfold Romance Group) 055 Doomed Romance 01 - Russell (see Doomed Romance) 056 The Haunted Man 02 - Rosen 057 Six-Gun Judas 01 - Rosen (see Six-Gun Judas) 058 Doomed Romance 02 - Russell 059 Kinky Romance 01 - Russell (see Kinky Romance) 060 Journey Into 05 - Russell 2008 061 Doomed Romance 03 - Russell 062 Kinky Romance 02 - Russell 063 Doomed Romance 04 - Russell 064 Kinky Romance 03 - Russell 065 Jolt City 12 - Russell 066 Jolt City 13 - Russell 067 Jolt City 14 - Russell 068 Jolt City 15 - Russell 069 Jolt City 16 - Russell 070 Jolt City 17 - Russell 071 Jolt City 17.5 - Russell 072 Jolt City Adventures 01 - Brenton (see Jolt City Adventures) 2009 073 Kinky Romance 04 - Russell 074 Journey Into 06 - Russell 075 Journey Into 07 - Russell 076 Jolt City 18 - Russell 077 Fuchsia Grabbag Surprise 05 - Russell 078 Journey Into 08 - Russell 2010 079 Journey Into 09 - Russell 080 Journey Into 10 - Russell 081 Journey Into 11 - Russell 082 Journey Into 12 - Russell 083 My Father's Son 01 - Brenton (see My Father's Son) 084 Jolt City 19 - Russell 085 Journey Into 13 - Russell 086 Journey Into 14 - Brenton 087 Journey Into 15 - Russell 2011 088 Guns of the West 01 - Russell (see Guns of the West) Category:Stories Category:Series